


Somniloquy

by DubiousSparrow



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Dreaming, Love Confessions, M/M, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, The Barns (Raven Cycle)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DubiousSparrow/pseuds/DubiousSparrow
Summary: Is there something about The Barns that amplifies dreams? Not just Ronan’s, but Adam’s as well?  Ronan is starting to think so.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 14
Kudos: 116





	Somniloquy

When Adam’s dreams started getting _louder_ , Ronan couldn’t help but notice… and listen. 

Sometimes the things Adam would say in his sleep stole Ronan’s breath, made him roll over and straddle Adam’s hips, made him kiss him until he woke up moaning into his mouth.

And sometimes the things he said in his sleep broke Ronan’s heart.

**

At first, Ronan had wondered why it had never happened at Saint Agnes. He’d lain next to Adam’s bed so many nights in that cramped little room, and Adam had slept silently. But since he’d moved into The Barns that had changed. Adam began talking in his sleep the very first night they shared Ronan’s bed.

It started with his name.

“Ronan…” Adam murmured.

“Mrmph?” Ronan rolled over toward Adam, on the verge of falling asleep.

“Ronaaaaan…” Adam sighed.

Ronan was suddenly very much awake.

He pushed himself up on his elbows and looked down at his soundly sleeping boyfriend.

“Adam…?” he whispered tentatively.

“Yes, yesssss….oh fuck, yes…. Ronan…” Adam moaned.

Ronan stopped breathing. Holy motherfucking shit. Adam Parrish was having a sex dream about him.

What was he supposed to do in this situation?!

He landed on _watch and listen_.

“Oh fuck, baby, like that…. Yesssss… oh god, Ronan, you feel so good….” Adam was fisting his hands in the sheets, and arching his back off the mattress.

Ronan swallowed hard. He couldn’t do this. He had to wake Adam up. They were still new, and Adam was still shy in so many ways. He would be _mortified_.

Ronan sent up a quick prayer of thanks, and reached out and touched Adam’s chest.

“Adam…wake up…”

Adam moaned in pleasure, “Fuck…. oh god, your mouth…oh fuck, Ronan….please…”

Adam reached under the sheet and Ronan gasped at the movement of his hand.

“ADAM!” Ronan shook Adam desperately.

Adam finally woke with a start, his eyes wide, face flushed, a moan still on his lips.

“Ronan...?” Adam’s pupils were blown and his voice came out like a breath.

“You were dreaming...” Ronan said, flushing pink.

Adam suddenly realized where his hand was, and pulled it above the sheet, his own face going red.

“Jesus,” Adam let his head fall back against the pillow, “That felt…. very real…”

Ronan chewed on his bottom lip, trying not to grin, “So, what were you dreaming about?”

“Uh… nothing… just…. driving. I was driving the BMW. We were going to Cabeswater.”

Ronan lay back and stared up at the ceiling, biting the insides of his cheeks to keep his face under control, “Huh. Driving. Didn’t really sound like driving…. was something else _happening_ while you were driving?”

Adam groaned and threw his arms over his face, “OK, you clearly know what I was dreaming about. How bad was it?”

Ronan let the smile break across his face as he turned to Adam. He pulled Adam’s arms off his face so he could look in his eyes, “It was _awesome_. It was the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever heard.”

Adam pinched his eyes shut, “God, this is so fucking embarrassing though.”

Ronan leaned forward and kissed Adam, gently at first, and then more deeply. He pulled back just enough to be able to whisper in Adam’s ear, “Do you know how many times I’ve dreamt about you? About us? In Cabeswater? Here in my bed? On the pool table at Monmouth? On the hood of my car? I could go on.”

Ronan felt a shudder move through Adam’s body, and then Adam’s hands and mouth were on him, desperate and wanting.

Ronan was so glad he woke him up.

**

The first time it hadn’t been fun was an afternoon in early August. The day had been so hot and humid that they’d retreated inside after the morning chores were done. They sprawled on the couch, a fan pointed at them on full blast.

“Can’t you dream something for this heat? We need magical air conditioning,” Adam drawled, his eyes closed.

Ronan cracked an eye open and looked down at him – despite the heat, Adam was lying half on top of Ronan, unwilling even in the heavy summer air to be far from him, to not be touching him. None of this felt real to Ronan yet. He was still waiting to wake up, for this to be taken away from him.

“I’ll see what I can do,” he said softly, running his hand through Adam’s sweaty hair, “I really need a shower, though.”

Adam gave a disgruntled sound as Ronan shifted out from under him. He rubbed his thumb over Adam’s cheek, flushed from the heat.

“Relax, Parrish, if I take a cold shower it’ll put me in the right headspace to dream you up some AC.”

Adam smiled and hummed agreement, appeased.

**

Ronan closed his eyes against the cold spray. The heat of the day vanished, and he felt his lungs open up. He should have brought Adam with him – he would feel so much better. Ronan washed the sweat and dust off his body, and thought of the boy lying on his couch downstairs. _It was real._ He was here. Ronan didn’t let himself continue the thought the way he did lately, adding ‘ _for now’_ on the end. 

He was here. 

That was enough. 

That was everything.

Ronan climbed out of the shower, and grabbed a mostly clean towel. It smelled like Adam. He let himself bury his face in it for a moment. He walked into his bedroom and pulled on a pair of shorts and tossed the towel in the corner.

Then he heard it. It wasn’t a scream. It wasn’t a gasp. It was something in between.

Ronan ran.

**

Adam was still on the couch in the position Ronan had left him, but he was making that awful sound – like he was trying to scream but couldn’t. Ronan knew a nightmare when he saw one, and he knew that it took a lot to wake up Adam Parrish, the soundest non-Welsh sleeper in Henrietta.

“Adam!” Ronan yelled and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him.

Adam didn’t wake, but he did stop making the awful sound. He began mumbling something instead.

“Don’t touch him… you can’t…. don’t… DON’T,” Adam sat up suddenly, nearly slamming his forehead into Ronan’s chin.

“Jesus, Parrish! It was a dream! You’re OK” Ronan held Adam by his elbows, and tried to look him in the eye, but Adam’s eyes were frantic and moving around the room looking for danger.

It took him a moment to come back to himself. He shakily drew a breath and let his head collapse against Ronan’s shoulder.

“You’re OK, you’re OK, you’re OK,” Ronan repeated softly in his good ear while he rubbed his back. Ronan felt warm tears against his still cool, damp skin.

“What was it about?” he whispered.

Adam swallowed hard.

“My dad... that night you stopped him.”

Ronan gritted his teeth. It felt like his jaw might crack.

“He was hitting you, and you fell, and then he was kicking you. He wasn’t stopping. The police didn’t come. He was killing you…and I couldn’t stop him… I couldn’t move… _I couldn’t get to you_ …” Adam gasped the last few words and wrapped his arms around Ronan, clutching at him.

Ronan rubbed at the base of Adam’s neck, “We’re here. We’re safe. He can’t hurt us. If he ever tries, I’ll fucking kill him.”

Adam pulled his head back, his eyes were red and his forehead was etched with pain.

“If anything happened to you, I couldn’t…” Adam shook his head helplessly; he didn’t know how to finish the sentence.

Ronan kissed him gently. He tried to give Adam every reassurance he could with the kiss. He wanted the kiss to say everything he couldn’t yet.

_You are everything to me._

_I will never leave you._

_I love you._

**

By the end of the summer, Ronan was used to hearing Adam’s dreams, the good and the bad. He would fight off sleep, waiting to hear Adam’s breathing become steady. He didn’t like the idea of leaving Adam alone with whatever his brain constructed from the pain of his past – he wanted to be able to pull him out if need be. And if it happened to be a night when his dreams were like that first one… well, Ronan _really_ didn’t want to miss those. The memories of those dreams would get him through a lot of lonely nights come the Fall.

It was the first cool night of the summer. They made dinner together, and afterward they played tag with Opal while lightning bugs flashed in the fields. They put her to bed, each kissing her goodnight, and then they’d collapsed in their own bed – Ronan no longer thought of it as just his.

Adam reached for Ronan and curled himself around his back. Ronan closed his eyes against the wave of love he felt rise in him.

“I’m so fucking beat,” Adam murmured into Ronan’s neck.

Ronan hummed in agreement and pulled Adam’s arms tighter around him – he was not giving up the little spoon position tonight.

Ronan listened to the drone of the insects outside, and felt Adam’s muscles slowly relax. As his breathing became steady, Ronan listened, waiting…

“Ronan…” Adam whispered.

Ronan let out a relieved breath. It was a good dream night.

“Ronan… I love you…”

Ronan’s eyes flew open. He was careful not to move.

Adam loved him. 

Ronan’s heart soared, but another part of him, a part of him he tried to ignore was just a little bit crushed that the first time he heard those words from Adam he had been asleep. He tried to push that part down. 

_Adam loved him_.

Ronan felt Adam’s arms tighten around him.

“Did you hear me?” Adam asked, brushing his lips against Ronan’s ear.

“You…you’re awake?”

Adam huffed a quiet laugh in Ronan’s ear, “Yes, I’m awake you idiot. And I love you.”

Ronan felt tears in his eyes.

He rolled over in Adam’s arms and pressed their foreheads together.

“I love you so fucking much,” Ronan whispered and let the tears fall.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a challenging couple of days, so I figured I’d try to jolly myself into a better mood by writing. I was thinking it would just be vaguely smutty fluff, but then there were feels. 
> 
> These boys do what they want! I have no editorial control.


End file.
